


【酥糖】囚笼

by lieyc



Category: sutang
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieyc/pseuds/lieyc





	【酥糖】囚笼

唐山海越是不说话，下巴上的手劲就越大，不过多时唐山海在这大力的压制之下被迫微微的张开了嘴巴。苏三省的另外一只手从背后抽出了枪，直接将枪管送进了唐山海的嘴巴里，“唐先生，小心着点，不要走火。”

冰凉的枪管在口中肆无忌惮的搅弄起来，恶意的顶起面颊刺激着脆弱的口腔黏膜，唐山海想要往后躲马上就会被苏三省掐住他下巴的手给制住。枪管从舌根向外拖到了舌尖的地方又会被快速的送回，剧烈的羞辱感让唐山海忍不住浑身颤抖。

唐山海不顾一切的大力挣扎起来，苏三省微微皱眉，抛开了手枪甩开了唐山海的面颊，从腰间取下了一直挂着的马鞭。

第一鞭凌空而下，破风的声音带着痛感呼啸而至，被抽中的胸口猛地一疼进而便是火烧般的热。刺痛的感觉让唐山海忍不住昂起了头，身体更加的前倾。被抽破的衬衫中乳珠若隐若现，引得苏三省不自觉的舔了一下唇，第二鞭紧接而来，精准的抽中了乳尖，比之前更加有力的疼让唐山海跟着呼吸一窒。乳尖很快的红肿起来，像爆开的栗子一般坠在胸口。

唐山海的身体反应让他微微的曲身想要躲避抽打，但苏三省根本不会手软，仿佛故意似的接下来的三鞭每一鞭的力都要比之前更强，每一鞭都落在了疼痛的乳尖周围。唐山海的唇被他咬出了伤口，铁锈的味道在嘴巴里弥散开来。

苏三省以鞭尾挑起对方的下巴，“唐先生，只要你开口，我马上停下。”

唐山的胸前一片火辣，冷汗顺着他的脸孔滚落，汗珠滑过细腻的脖颈一路下落到领口之中。苏三省口渴般的吞咽了一下，他也不知道现在自己到底是期待唐山海开口还是不要开口了。如果唐山海开口他岂不是没有理由继续下去了，苏三省撤开鞭子，鞭子的尖端追着那汗珠的路线向下，在锁骨的地方打着圈，“唐先生，再不开口可是来不及了。”

回应他的是一阵激烈的锁链抖动的响声，意外的苏三省忍不住弯了一下唇角，他面容白净，安静的时候像个秀气的书生。可现在这一笑却带着无尽的黑暗与欲望，漆黑的瞳孔中全是情色的味道。

苏三省的鞭子顺势向下，来到了那在空气中轻微颤抖着的乳珠前，一下下的打着圈。引得对方本能的略微的瑟缩起来，苏三省嗤笑一声，毫不留情的以鞋尖碾上了那满是伤痕的胸口。

向下的力使得唐山海也跟着向下折倒，可手臂却因锁链吊住的关系死死的牵制着他的动作。胸口和手臂的相互拉扯的力量，让唐山海有种被撕开的痛楚。好不容易等到苏三省移开了脚，他还未能喘息便被苏三省拉着领口扯了回来。

苏三省半跪在唐山海眼前，指尖绕着他领口那枚圆圆的扣子打转。明明灰头土脸，衣衫褴褛，领口处的完好无损让苏三省心头泛起了更加酥痒的感觉。他曾经千百次的幻想要亲手扯开他的领带，撕开他的衣服，听着扣子崩落在地板上的声音。他想堵住他的唇舌，咬住他的喉管，让他除了呻吟什么再也说不出别的。

苏三省的手指微微用力，如愿以偿的看着那枚扣子坠落，跳跃到囚笼的暗处。他凑近唐山海，猛地开口用牙齿叼住了唐山海喉结处的那一小块皮肤，他用力，想要穿透般的嘶磨着。唐山海大力的颤栗了一下，曲起脖颈，仿佛濒死中的动物一样激烈的喘息起来。

他们相对而跪，互为献祭。

唐山海腕上的锁链不住的抖动着，苏三省不肯松口，他将激烈的啃噬转为了舔咬吮吸，带着针扎般疼痛的湿热让唐山海不适的摇头试图避开。可是每当他转向别的地方，苏三省干脆就会在新的地方继续舔舐起来，不过一会儿，脖颈处便多了无数的绯红的花朵。

苏三省伸手拆开唐山海腕上链子的活扣，那里是一个小小的机关，单手便能完成。他不怕唐山海反击，这些天食物水源的不足足以让唐山海虚弱到没有力气。

苏三省将唐山海压倒在地板上，剥开他碍事的上衣，顺着腰侧慢慢的抚摸着。他的吻也跟着来到了胸口，被鞭子抽到的地方火一样的烫，冰凉的濡湿的吻一个接着一个，相反温差的刺激让唐山海呼吸急促。

苏三省吻过肚脐处，舌尖绕着那里画了一个圈，让唐山海忍不住憋气，裤扣被拆和拉链被解开的声音在这空间里显得暧昧无比。苏三省的手隔着内裤一下下的爱抚起了对方的性器，另外一只手握住了唐山海的臀肉揉捏起来。他饶有兴趣的感受着皮肉在他手中变换着各种形状，时紧时松的摇晃着，看着臀部的皮肤激起波浪一样的颤动。

带着惩罚意味的剥开他最后剩下的遮掩，唐山海前面的性器在苏三省的揉搓之下也起了反应，他曲身想要遮起却被苏三省猛地按住，小腿的地方也被苏三省向两边扯开压住，暴露的更加彻底。

这前后都带着屈辱的动作让唐山海挣扎起来，可他没有什么力气小幅度的反抗倒让苏三省忍不住笑了一声。昏暗的光线影影绰绰，让人浮想联翩，苏三省干脆挥手打了上去使得臀肉猛地一缩，连着穴口也跟着紧缩了一下。苏三省喉头一动架起对方的腿向上折去，让穴口完全展现在他眼前。

苏三省的指尖挤近了穴口，湿热的肠壁排斥外物的使劲向外蠕动起来。苏三省由浅到深的推入让唐山海大口的喘息着，他难以描述这种感觉，全身上下都热极了，这热中又带着疼，混合的起的酥麻感正在侵蚀他的意识，让他忍不住沉沦于这欲望之中。可理性又在不断的让他保持清醒，舒服，疼痛，耻辱，混合在一起的感觉让唐山海润湿了眼尾。

苏三省见开拓的差不多了，没有直接将性器放入，反而捞过了防止在一旁的鞭子，把鞭尾旋进了穴口。他托着唐山海的腿向上挪了一下，又用身体压了下去，苏三省强迫唐山海睁眼，看向那种。

肠壁的吞吐含着棕色的马鞭，好像长出尾巴一般的视觉冲击侮辱性的动作让他唐山海死死的咬住了下唇。苏三省抽开鞭子，换成了早就蓄势待发灼热不已的性器，狠狠的撞了进去。

唐山海不由向上一颂，手指在地上摩挲着死死的攥住了被丢在一边的衣服。他压下全部的咽呜，生生的忍受着体内横冲直撞的性器。

他不开口，不求饶。

苏三省便一下比一下进的更深，每每抽出都带着粉红色的肠肉，下一秒又狠狠的顶了回去。唐山海的精神体力都到了极限，可苏三省依旧没有放过他的意思。苏三省在逼他开口说话，可此时的唐山海已经开始意识涣散了起来，他为了不让自己开口转而将手臂狠狠的咬住了。

如此隐忍的样子更是让苏三省兴致高昂，激烈的拍打声接连不断，原本勃起的性器此刻早就软了下去。单方面的压榨还没有停止，唐山海彻底失神之前是苏三省满足的气音，白浊随着性器的抽出而流了出来。

“没关系的唐先生，我们还有许多的时间。”苏三省抱起唐山海，同唐山海一起倒在囚笼中的木床上，拉起被子。


End file.
